House of the Rising Sun
House of the Rising Sun 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the scrapyard *Drive to Rodney's mansion *Find the safe *Kill the attacking policemen *Drive back to the scrapyard in Rodney's car Script ''The mission/cutscene begins at Neil's house, where he's looking into a mirror, wearing his old army uniform (sans helmet) and holding an M16. Neil comments on it before the player gains control of Neil 'Neil: '''Yeah, it all comes back they say. ''The player is instructed to drive to the scrapyard. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil exits his car as Bernie is talking to Mike & Lis, who are all wearing camoflauge and wielding rifles '''Bernie: '''So yeah, we go in, grab whatever's in the safe, bonds, cash, antiques, and so forth, and wham - we get out. ''*Notices Neil's arrival* ''Holy shit, you look like one of those homeless guys you see panhandling for cash. '''Neil: '''Only this time around, it's breaking and entering for cash. You all ready? '''Mike: '''I'm ready when you all are. '''Lis: ''*Same time as Mike* Let's do this. '''Neil: '''Right, uh...shit, we're gonna need another car, though, they might recognize mine. ''Bernie tosses Neil a set of keys Neil: 'What's this for? '''Bernie: '''That ugly looking Rancher right there, Lew just gave it to us since he couldn't sell it or use it for any parts. '''Neil: '''Eh, sure. Alright. ''Neil and the other three enter the Rancher The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to Rodney's Mansion. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''So, Bernie, you got this thing worked out? '''Bernie: '''Yeah, so, Lis is gonna be outside, watching out for cops and the likes, Mike's gonna do something with the security system- '''Mike: '''I'm gonna try to get it offline, you know, secret agent style. '''Lis: '''You're not even gonna do it all secret, you're just gonna bash the fuse box with a rock- '''Mike: '''Well, alright, sure. But yeah, I'll try to get it offline, that is if he even has one. '''Bernie: '''Smart kid. And Neil, you and I are gonna go in. You're gonna be keeping watch on me while I handle the safe. After that, we leave back to Lew's and hand the stuff back to the mob. Sound good? '''Neil: '''Sure, it seems pretty straightforward. '''Bernie: '''Then that's what we shall do. '''Lis: '''Speaking of, Neil, what's up with you, all camoflauge and all? '''Neil: '''Hell, if we're gonna be busting in and raiding the dude, why not do it in style? '''Mike: '''And your idea of "style" is an army uniform from the '80s with a mullet and mustache that makes you look like a German soccer player? '''Neil: '''Not just any army uniform from the '80s, MY army uniform from the '80s. '''Lis: '''That's creepy. '''Neil: '''Coming from a couple of kids who do nothing but play video games and go to raves, that doesn't mean anything. '''Bernie: '''Raves? What, they got them around here? '''Mike: '''Yeah, all the oldschool stuff, man. Happy hardcore, gabber, breakbeat, all that cool stuff. '''Bernie: '''What're the drugs like? '''Mike: '''Not enough. '''Bernie: '''Interesting- '''Neil: '''Hey, folks, can we focus at the task at hand before we get talking about raves and stuff like that? '''Bernie: '''Sure thing, buzzkiller. ''The player arrives at the Mansion. After arriving, the Neil automatically stops the Ranche'r in the driveway and exits the Rancher with the others. After doing so, Bernie calls out to them'' Bernie: 'Right, Mike, find that fuse box and wreck it. Lis, stay here and keep watch. Neil, come with me. ''Bernie sneaks over to the front door and picks the lock open. After gaining entry to the house, Bernie enters as Neil automatically follows as Bernie closes the door behind them and calls out to Neil 'Bernie: '''Alright, help me look for this safe, it's gotta be around here somewhere. ''The player is instructed to find the safe in the mansion. Once the player finds the safe in the office, he calls out to Bernie 'Neil: '''Hey, alright, I found the safe. ''After calling out to Bernie, a cutscene occurs Bernie runs into the office and attempts to crack it, calling out to Neil while doing so 'Bernie: '''Nice, nice, very nice. Now look around for Rodney, see if he's sleeping or whatever he's doing. ''Neil walks out of the office and walks around the Mansion before walking by Rodney's bedroom and hearing muffled talking noises. He slowly opens the bedroom door and points his rifle around the room before focusing on the bathroom door. He tries to turn the knob but finds that it's locked. He then kicks the door down and aims his gun at Rodney, who's hiding in the shower holding a phone 'Rodney: '''Neil!? '''Neil: '''Rodney! '''Rodney: '''The sheriff's gonna be here in a minute, you might as well give it up- ''Rodney's sentence is cut short by Neil striking him with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out. The scene then cuts to Neil putting Rodney in the trunk of one of his classic cars and running back into the mansion to call out to Bernie '''Neil: '''We're taking Rodney's car- '''Bernie: '''What? '''Neil: '''The old car in Rodney's garage, we're taking it- '''Bernie: '''Why? '''Neil: '''Because I caught him on the phone with the sheriff and I knocked him out and I had to put him somewhere he'd shut up, so I put him in the nearest thing I can find- '''Bernie: ''*Over Neil* The fucking sheriff's coming? For fuck's sake, just say so! C'mon! '''Neil: '''We're going out the garage, they won't expect us that way- '''Bernie: '''Fair enough! ''The player regains control of Neil as he exits the garage with Rodney once Neil presses the door shutter button and the garage door rolls up. The player is instructed to kill the attacking policemen'' alongside Mike & Lis'' The player kills the policemen. After calling out to the others, the player is then instructed to drive back to the scrapyard in Rodney's Manana. During the drive, a conversation erupts Neil: 'Hey, plans've changed, we're all going out in that convertible in the garage! ''Once they all enter the Manana and go towards the scrapyard, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''So we're all here in one piece, so that's good. Bernie, you got the cash? '''Bernie: '''Yeah, plus, this car could probably get us some extra cash, being a vintage and all. '''Lis: '''So that's why you took this car? '''Bernie: '''Nope, because Neil threw Rodney into the trunk- '''Lis: '''What? '''Neil: '''Hey, I caught him on the phone to the sheriff, he was a witness. We had to do something about him- '''Mike: '''Ha! Told you it wasn't my fault the cops showed up! '''Lis: '''Not my fault I didn't know that Rodney guy wasn't asleep- '''Mike: '''I don't care, you owe me ten bucks. '''Lis: '''Fuck! '''Bernie: '''Hey, calm down, alright? We escaped, I got the money we need, uh...fuck, Mike, Lis, you guys keep the car, it's your payment...along with the dude in the back. '''Neil: '''Now I don't mean to be...that dude, but what am I getting? '''Bernie: '''We'll talk about that when we get back to the lot. '''Neil: ''*Unenthusiastically* Oh boy. ''The player arrives at the scrapyard. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil and Bernie exit the Manana as Mike & Lis climb over to the front seats 'Bernie: '''It's all your's kids, thanks for the help. '''Mike: '''Groovy shit, man, I bet this car costs a lot- '''Lis: '''Wanna set it on fire and roll it down a hill into the river? '''Mike: '''Fuck yeah! ''Mike & Lis peel out of the scrapyard as Bernie walks up to Neil as he goes through his duffel bag 'Bernie: '''And Neil, buddy, don't think I didn't forget about ya. '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? '''Bernie: '''Yeah, lemme get it....ah, right here. ''Bernie hands Neil a piece of paper. Neil unfolds it and reads it for a few seconds before speaking to Bernie 'Neil: '''A deed of ownership? '''Bernie: '''Yep, to the gas station you worked at. '''Neil: '''Oh? '''Bernie: '''Yeah. So...you're the new owner of it. '''Neil: '''Oh...wow, Bernie. Thanks for this- '''Bernie: '''What, you don't want it? '''Neil: '''No, no, it's all good. I just...didn't expect this. '''Bernie: '''Right...so here you are, first phase of entrepreneurship. '''Neil: '''Yeah, I can make something out of it. '''Bernie: '''Well, I better get this to Vinny, I'll catch you around. ''Neil waves goodbye and folds the deed up and puts it in his pocket as Bernie walks offscreen Mission Passed